My Past your future
by ali-chan15
Summary: Rated mostly for death and well, death. Kikyou almost kills Kaogme and Koga saves her. SHe says she's getting married to him! What will Inuyasha do now? Read to find out! I'm not telling yout the pairings. find out yourself!
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Kagome finally gets so frustrated with the hero that she runs off. " I never meant for this to happen. Just leave me alone" who is saying this and what did they do. This is a Ko/Kag fic. Humor/ drama. Not much in the romance department for this one.

A/N: Finally! I get to write another fic! I've waited for so long to write this one. I just hope that you all enjoy it as much as i did when i wrote it. There's 16 chapters total. Truly the chapters aren't that long according to me. They average 3-4 pages long and here is the first one for you.

My Past your future.

Disclaimer: i only own this story line, but that's all. Never will i own any of the Inuyasha characters. Finally i can say that without crying. JK. I wish i could own the characters, but the pressure would be too much. On with the story.

Chapter one: Kagome, where'd you run off to?

Kagome giggled and continued to hide from the one person she loved. Correction, the one hanyou she loved. Inuyasha was searching frantically for Kagome. He heard her giggle and sped toward her hiding spot. He heard something behind him, and before he could reach Kagome, he spun around tp see Kikyo standing before him, bow drawn. The glare in her eyes could send chills down the spine no matter how much of an act you put up around her. The arrow shot out of the bow and hit Kagome square in the chest.

(A/N: don't worry she's not going to die. She is badly injured though.)

"KAGOME! PLEASE DON'T KIKYO!" Inuyasha had become grief stricken. He collapsed onto the ground and lay Kagome's head in his lap. "You won't die. You'll be fine. I promise." Inuyasha stroked Kagome's hair gently.

Koga's cave

"Kagome's in trouble! I'll be right there Kagome!" Koga said as he rushed out of his cave.

With Inu

'Kagome! Kagome! She can't be dead! She just can't be! No please, Kagome please come back to me!' Inuyasha was distressed over her death. (A/N: remember, she isn't quite dead yet!) Kagome muttered something, but Inuyasha didn't hear her, he was too busy not seeing her that Koga came up and took her off to his cave without Inuyasha even noticing.

Later that day, Inuyasha turned back around, and realized that she wasn't lying there anymore. 'Kagome, where'd you run off to? Where have you gone?' Inuyasha picked up a wolf scent. "Koga, you're going to get it this time. This is the last time you'll get her." inuyasha picked up the pieces left of his dignity, and ran off in the direction that Koga had sped off to.

Koga's cave... again.

"Kagome" Someone was calling her name ever so softly. "Kagome! Come back to me!" Kagome's eyes opened ever so slowly. When she had them fully open she saw Koga's face above hers. "Koga! what am i doing here? Did you save me?"

"Yes Kagome. I saved you. The stupid mutt, he left you to die. He didn't even notice that i came to get you." Realization hit her Koga had saved her? She had lost so much blood, so how was it possible? She realized that he had given her some of his blood. She was a wolf-hanyou! "Koga! You don't mind me being a hanyou!"

"What nonsense are you spewing? You're full demon now. Since I saved you, the least you can do is stay here and become my bride."

"But what about Ayame?"

"She holds no interest for me. You're the only one i care about, my dearest Kagome. I only want to make sure that you'll always be safe, and now you can be." Koga stroked her hair and she looked into his eyes. 'With the eyes of a wolf,' Kagome thought 'Koga looks much more handsome. Why didn't i notice it before? Me a hanyou? I was spewing nonsense, I'm a full-  
blooded youkai. Now, i can find happiness. Happiness with someone that actually loves me.' "Koga, I'll become your wife, i realized just now, how much better you are for me than Inuyasha." Kagome said as she stood up. Kagome embraced her fiancé, and Koga eagerly hugged her back. "You don't know how much that means to me Kagome. You don't know how much that means to me."

With Inuyasha

'They went this way, the thing that bothers me is that Kagome's scent has faded and Koga's is getting harder to track. At least i remember where the wolf den is... I'll be there soon, my Kagome. Soon...'

With Kagome

'This is the start of a new life for me. To forget about you, Inuyasha. This is the only thing i must do before i can move on. Never forget me.' Kagome started at her refection in the pond, when Koga walked up beside her sitting form. "Kagome, come on, it's time for guard duty." "Ok Koga, I'll be there in a sec." Koga sat next to her. "Kagome, please don't try to hide things from me, i know that something is wrong so please tell me." Koga said with a saddened look upon his face. "Koga, even if i am a demon now, and that I'm to be your mate, part of me still won't let inuyasha go. You know that he was my first love after all." Koga just sighed. "Kagome i understand that. I know perfectly. But letting him go will be the best way to think of him without being saddened by him. I know that you know this." Koga put an arm around her shoulders. Kagome rested her head on his shoulder. "I know, arigato Koga-kun. Arigato."

With Sango and Miroku.

"Where do you think those two got off to again?" Sango asked worriedly.

"They were playing that game the one Kagome calls 'Hide and Seek' Let me see if i can trace either of them. Get ready we may have to battle."

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute. Kirara, watch him, make sure he doesn't get attacked and that he doesn't peek on me while I'm changing. Okay?" Kirara squeaked. "Okay."

Ten Minutes later...

"Okay Miroku. I'm ready... to go." Sango looked at the sight before her. Kirara was sitting on top of Miroku. "Kirara you can let him up now. It's alright." Kirara looked at her master worriedly, but obliged. Sango turned to Miroku. "You leacher! When will you have the decency not to look on me while I'm changing!" Sango slapped him, again. "Now come on get their auras. Let's track those two down." Miroku closed his eyes and pointed in the direction that they had gone. "They both went that way. Let's go." Miroku jumped on Kirara behind Sango. "Okay. Head northeast. Back towards the wolf den. That's where both their auras are headed."

"Okay. Kirara you heard him. To the wolf den!" Kirara flew up into the sky, heading northeast towards the wolf den.

With Kagome

Kagome paced the 2nd front and was hoping that soon someone else could take over. Kagome looked down from her perch and saw Miroku and Sango riding Kirara. "Koga! Here come Sango and Miroku!" Kagome called from her cliff.

"They're here?"

"Yes!" Kagome called back and then pointed at them in the sky. "There they are!"

"Ok, my mate! Thanks for the heads up! Head back to the cave."

"But..."

"Don't worry I'm coming to. If they want to see you they have to talk to me first."

"Let them see me."

"Don't worry. I was planning on to anyhow."

"Oh, ok."

"Koga! What have you done with Kagome?" miroku called down from Kirara hovering in the air above him.

"She's back at the cave, and she's agreed to become my mate."

"What?"

"She would never do that!" both Miroku and Sango called at the same time.

"She has! Come and ask her yourself if you don't believe me!" Koga shouted as he sped off in his tornado of dust.

Kirara followed him and all three of them, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara, made their way inside the den of the wolf demon tribe. They saw a female wolf talking to Koga. "Alright where is Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Right here. Behind you"

Miroku spun around to see a wolfed-out Kagome standing before him. "No way... this can't be true!"

"It is deal with it." Kagome looked over at Koga. "Koga, sweetie will you come over here please?" Miroku and Sango looked at Kagome dumbfounded. 'Did she just call him _sweetie_?'

Koga walked over. "Hey, what is it hun?" 'Did he just call her _hun_?'

"Oh these 2 don't believe that you are my mate for life."

"Really now? What in the world would give them that idea? They should be able to tell that I'm your mate from my appearance. Don't you think so?"

"I couldn't agree more."

"KAGOME! THERE YOU ARE I FINALLY FOUND YOU!" Inuyasha said as he stood at the doorway of the cave. "Wait a minute... Why are you a wolf demon?"

A/N: Ha ha ha ha I'm just that evil. I have to leave you hanging. Well i have up to 3 written but i require a review before the next chapter is to be put up. I know that all of you will be... i dunno some kind of emotion, before this story is over. Please don't be angry that the next chapter isn't up yet. Please read and review the next chapter as well all my faithful readers. Ali-chan says Jane! For now.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: alright! Thank you all for the reviews. I have a few people that i would like to thank off right now. I appreciate the feedback and everything i do is for you guys! Please keep reviewing and keep up the happy smiles. As the famous Vash the Stampede would say, "Love and Peace!" i agree with him very highly! On with Chapter 2 of My Past, Your future!

Reviews:

LOS: I appreciate the review, and since you liked it so much, there is another chapter for you

since that's all that i got for now i will give you the next chapter anyway.

Disclaimer: Never will i own the Inuyasha characters. Everything will be right with the world when someone buys rights from her... i know that i won't be the one to do that. Next chapter for you all.

Chapter 2: Why Kagome, Why?

"Koga? What is Kagome doing here? And being a wolf no less! What did you do to her?"

"Inuyasha," kagome said softly. "He saved me. You sat around feeling sorry for yourself, while Koga came heard my call for you, picked me up and made me one of his kind. If you had **actually **cared, you would've had enough sense to realize that you could save me with your own blood. You can never have me back, because of the fact that you would let me die, before you realize what you have lost. Never come to get me again, because Koga is my mate, and will be for life. Get over yourself and move on. If you had any real feelings for me, you would have told me by now. Good-bye inuyasha." Kagome turned around to face him and walked past him. Kagome's words had taken their toll, and just as she was going to walk past him, Inuyasha had grabbed Kagome around the waist and pulled her back to face him.

Kagome growled at him and gritted her teeth at about what she was going to say next. "Get your hands off of me." Inuyasha didn't budge one bit. "I said let me go!" Kagome raised a hand and slapped him... hard. You could hear the echo from it off the walls of the cave. All the people in the cave, other than Koga, stared at Kagome with shocked looks on their faces. "I told you to do it once and when you didn't, i slapped you. It serves you right too." Kagome stated as she walked out of the cave entrance.

Back in the cave

Kagome... you changed a lot in the last day. Did you forget about me so easily? What did i do to deserve this? What i ask you? Kami... why did this ever happen to me. Let her become herself again. Why take everything out on me? Inuyasha thought still in shock at what just happened.

"Hey mutt, it looks like you lost her to me huh? I told you i would make her mine. Now run home little puppy, run home." Koga muttered as he walked out of the cave to find his mate.

Koga found Kagome where he had earlier that day. "Hey, Kagome. I'm sorry that you made this decision. I never thought that it would hurt you this badly. If you desire, you may go with him."

Kagome looked up at Koga with saddened eyes. "No. I'm not leaving you here. I'm going to stay." Koga looked up from the ground. "Really? You'll stay with me?"

"Of course." Kagome lifted Koga's chin with her hand. "What reason do i have to leave my mate?" Koga smiled happily. Inuyasha walked out and said, "Kagome, can i talk to you for a minute? If it's alright with Koga that is."

"Koga? Please. I know that everything will be alright."

"Ok fine. But if he does anything to you, I'll kill him myself."

"Thanks. I'll be back later ok?"

"Ok." Koga kissed her gently on the cheek. "Be back before sundown."

"Ok. I promise." Kagome kissed him back, only on the lips. "Wait for me."

"Always my woman. Always."

Inuyasha and Kagome walked down the cliff to a stream that was wide and clear enough that they could see their reflections. "I know that you are his mate and i have come to terms with it. I just have to ask."

"Ask what?"

"Why did you go to him, to them?"

"I didn't. He brought me there. I can't keep it hidden any longer."

"What? What have you been hiding from me Kagome? What is this terrible secret?"

Kagome gulped. She had to lie to him, and partially to herself. "I'm starting to fall in love with Koga. Inuyasha i know how much it will hurt you, but i can't- not again. I won't put myself through any more pain to be with you. If you tell me that you love me, it's too late for you. I could have been yours but you chose not to tell me. I used to love you, but not anymore. My heart, soul and body all belong to Koga. I know that it hurts you to hear this, i see it on your face, but i have to tell you because... because he saved me. He saved me and told me he loved me before i fell in love with him. Thank you for all that you have done for me, but even i can't control the fact that my feelings have hurt many around me."

Once again, Inuyasha was in shock. "Kagome. You're right. I can't have you, but please i need to tell you that i love you. I wish i could have you, but if you love him, i guess that I'll just have to let you go." Inuyasha stood up and started to walk away. "My feelings for you never wavered. You're still the person that kept my heart safe. Letting you go will be hard. Thank you anyway though."

Kagome had tears in her eyes. "I never meant for this to happen. Just leave me alone from now on!" Kagome stood up and ran past Inuyasha. 'I- I- I- still love you. Part of me will love you no matter what. Koga is my new life'

A/N: I'm sorry about all this guys! It seems that this chapter seems rather, i dunno short? I promise that the 3rd chapter is longer than this one was. Hit the little button that says go at the bottom and more chapters will appear before your very eyes. Ok maybe not right now, but soon after that. I hope that you all don't hate me for not putting up the next chapter but as soon as i see reviews, the chapters will appear to you. Hope you all enjoy the next installment of My Past, Your Future. Arigato mina-san.


End file.
